Valentine's Day with Chocolate Icing
by Marker Sniffing Productions
Summary: After one of Milly's parties, a Valentine's Day one, Suzaku and Lelouch celebrate in their own way. RATED M for SLASH


I sighed. _'Valentine's Day; when girls go crazy and boys wish to die!!' _

"Hey Lulu." I looked at Milly and plastered on a smile.

"Hi Milly. What's going on?" She giggled.

"Valentine's Day party for Student Council." I groaned internally. _'Damn Milly for her girly parties. They'll have to tie me down to make me stay this time!' _I turned and Milly grabbed my arm. "Uh uh uh! Rivalz! Shirley!"

I looked over my shoulder and Rivalz forced me into a chair. I felt ropes on my wrist and ankles and groaned. "Hey, cheer up man. It's a party!"

"Why do you think I want to leave?" Shirley rolled her eyes.

"Just sit and have fun." I glared. _'I have other plans for fun…and they don't involve any of these idiots!'_

"Hey, am I late?" I smiled softly at the voice.

"No, right on time Suzaku." Milly tweeted. Suzaku inspected me and I glared at the Japanese.

"You finally found a way to keep Lelouch here?" Milly nodded. "Great." I glared and my hands fisted.

"Let me go!"

"Promise to stay for the party?"

"No!" Milly shrugged.

"Then I can't let you go." I glared.

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Yea! Thank you Lulu!" Rivalz and Shirley untied me and I stood, checking for rope burns. "Who wants food?!" Rivalz and Shirley both flitted around the table and Suzaku came over to me. I glared at him.

"What?"

"Thanks for the help." He smirked and quickly pinched my cheek.

"Keep the attitude and no fun." I sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He smiled and pulled me over to the food.

"Eat, you look thin." I gave him a look and he shrugged. "What?" I rolled my eyes.

The party was the usual girly Valentine's Day junk: balloons, streamers, roses, hearts, cupids, chocolate…well the chocolate wasn't that much of a problem. The center of the food was a large strawberry cake with chocolate frosting. Suzaku had scraped a lot of the frosting off of his piece and put it in a plastic bag.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with a calm face.

"Nothing." We stared at each other for a few seconds and then I shrugged.

"Whatever." I felt him smirk and I glared at the table. _'How he manages to win these fights, I don't know.' _

"Well Milly this was fun, but I need to get to my room." She nodded.

"Bye." He stood and headed outside and I knew where he was going. I pretended to yawn.

"I got to go Milly, but this," I gritted my teeth and forced the words out, "was fun." She smiled.

"Thanks Lulu! Good night." I hurried to the clubhouse with butterflies in my stomach.

The door to my room was ajar and there was no light on. I opened it slowly and saw Suzaku sitting Indian-style on the bed. My stomach butterflies disappeared when he uttered a moan. "Stop standing there Lulu."

"How did you know it was me and not Rollo?" He smirked and I sat on the bed. He palmed my growing erection lightly and I gasped.

"That's how. Rollo would've screamed instead of standing there enjoying it." I nodded and his hand left me. "I know Valentine's Day is girly, but I think you're going to like this."

He leaned forward and kissed me hard. His tongue ran along my lower lip and I involuntarily opened my mouth. The muscle darted around and battled mine for dominance. He pulled away and I trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck. I stopped to suck on the pulse point, feeling his pulse go frantic. I continued down his chest and I stopped to tease his nipples, one with my mouth and the other with my fingers.

"I know you like…chocolate." I looked up at him and he smirked. "Remember the icing?" I moved lower and the scent of chocolate invaded me when I kissed down his stomach. I licked his cock and tasted the rich, sugar filled chocolate icing. I moaned and Suzaku chuckled. "You like?"

"Very."

His chuckle became a moan as I started to suck on the top of his cock. When that area was clear of icing, I pulled him in deeper and sucked all the icing off. He moaned as I started to deep throat him. My own cock was begging to be let free and I slowly came up Suzaku's cock and took my mouth off.

He looked at me and I started to undo the buttons on my uniform. He batted my hands away and started to undress me. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders and sucked on my neck. I lay my head back and my lips parted while a flush crept up my face.

Suzaku's lips stayed on my neck, but his hands roamed lower. They teased my nipples and I moaned. His lips finally moved down and he pushed me back. His tongue darted in and out of my bellybutton suggestively. He unzipped my pants and pulled them down, sliding my socks off with them.

He came back up and hooked his fingers in the elastic of my underwear. My cock stood proud, free from its prison. He trailed his tongue along the length and I shivered. He gripped it and quickly ran his hand up and down. I moaned and knew what he was doing.

"S-stop…I'm about to…cum." He smirked and removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth. I moaned and tried to buck my hips, but he held my hips down. His tongue and mouth was doing evil things to me and I couldn't hold back. Screaming his name, I exploded. He happily swallowed every drop and let my spent cock fall from his mouth.

He leaned over the bed and grabbed a bag; the bag of chocolate icing. He pushed my legs back and slipped a pillow under my hips. While I gasped for air, I felt something cool on my hole and smirked.

"Thought the…chocolate was…for me?"

He smirked and his tongue greedily licked the icing off and I moaned. His tongue darted inside and I gasped. He removed his tongue and quickly inserted a finger. I groaned softly and he moved it back and forth until the muscle relaxed. He then added a second and, having done it often enough, found my prostate and rubbed it. I moaned and he quickly added a third, stretching his fingers with each pass.

His fingers pulled out and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at me confused. "What?"

"Lube?" He smirked and got more of the icing. I smirked. "Trying to give me a sugar and sex induced heart attack?"

"Maybe. You'd like it." He let me lick the excess icing off his fingers before he thrust in quickly. I groaned and he stilled, letting my body relax enough for him to start. "Ok?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed my hips and started the slow, rolling thrusts. I moaned and closed my eyes. He started thrusting faster and I wrapped my legs around him, drawing him in deeper. He changed the angle and I moaned as my prostate was hit mercilessly. His hand grasped my reawakened cock.

I watched his face. He did try to control his emotions and this was one of those times when he didn't. His eyes locked on mine, a fire of passion and lust darkening them. I gasped and came, the hot, white liquid covering his hand and my stomach. He moaned and thrust quickly. He thrust in hard and deep and his seed filled me.

He pulled out and lay by me. I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Have that heart attack yet?" I smiled and put his hand on my chest where my heart was pounding.

"Do you think so yet?" He smirked.

"Then we'll just have to go again."


End file.
